One Night Stand
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Crackship? Cody/Natalya. "You've got to be kidding me, Natalya thought. As if waking up with a headache and nausea wasn't enough."


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to the WWE.**_  
_

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned how I like weird ships? Well, I have now. I don't know why but I feel like Cody and Nattie would be really really cute together. It feels a little incomplete but that's just because I've never written for this pairing before.**

* * *

_This can't be happening, _Natalya thought after slowly blinking her eyelids open. Wasn't the pounding headache and nausea punishment enough? Was it really necessary to have her drunkenly wind up in somebody's bed too, with her body pressed way too close to theirs. Apparently the universe thought so.

The one time - literally the first, last and only time - she's has ever allowed herself to drink so much and it winds up like this. It just wasn't fair. She'd at least like to know who's body the arms wrapped around her belonged too, but that would require moving her head and that was just too painful right now.

Suddenly a thought popped into her head that make her go wide eyed. What if it was Tyson? As in Tyson Kidd. As in the guy who broke up with her last night after being together for so long. Then what was she supposed to do?

She didn't have time to think about that any longer as the person started stirring and then a yawn came from their lips. They must have known she was awake now because they said a sleepy good morning.

And that's when she really was shocked. She sprung up and wrapped the sheet around her, "Cody?!" Sure enough it was him. Hair slightly disheveled and a rather sleepy smirk on his lips but it was Cody Rhodes. She hated Cody Rhodes. "Oh my god." She ran a hand through her hair, "Oh my god."

"I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was _that_ good." He said, the smirk growing. She glared at him before grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it.

She couldn't believe that she had been so drunk, so completely wasted, that she slept with Cody Rhodes. The mere thought of it made her skin crawl. He was everything she hated. Cocky, annoying, egotistical, plastic and he loved to get under her skin.

He yanked the pillow away from her, "Easy. No need to get violent."

"I'll show you violent." She threatened. How dare he take advantage of her drunken state. She grabbed the first thing she could - luckily for him it was another pillow - and threw it at him. She might have grumbled a few cuss words when he dodged it.

"I'm guessing your not a morning person."

"No, I'm just not a waking up with a hangover next to Cody Rhodes person." She said before letting out a loud groan. "Is there even the slightest chance that the only thing we did last night was sleep?" She clung to the hope that maybe nothing happened even though all the evidence suggested other wise.

"I doubt it seeing as your bra's hanging from my ceiling fan." Natalya looked up and sure enough it was there. She was mortified. She slid back down, snatched her pillow from him and buried her head in it.

"Can this get any worse." Her voice was muffled against the pillow. She could hear Cody chuckle and she just wanted to punch him for being so amused by her suffering.

"Nattie, it was one night." Cody said, gently tracing something on her bare shoulder. "You need to loosen up a little. Relax."

"It's kind of hard when you have a monumental hangover and-"

"I know, I know 'and wake up to Cody Rhodes.' I think you've already said that." He paused for a moment before saying, "You know, I'm not nearly as bad as you think I am."

At that, Natalya peeked out from the pillow and raised an eyebrow at him, "I find that hard to believe."

Cody shrugged, " It's true. I don't break up with girls I've been dating for forever, I don't kick girls out of my bed when they hog the covers and I'll even make you coffee to help fight that nasty hangover."

Natalya just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was talking about how Tyson broke up with her. It still stung. "Honestly Nattie, he's an idiot for leaving you." Cody added.

She just reburied her head. She didn't want to have this discussion and especially with Cody Rhodes. "It's not like he's going to find anything better."

She said something to him, probably along the lines of shutting up but it came out as a mumbled mess against the pillow. "Yeah, I didn't catch a word of that."

Natalya sat up again, the sheets and covers still wrapped around her, and groaned, "Just leave me alone, Rhodes."

"I would, but you're still in my bed." He said, a slight smirk touching his lips. "And we both know that if you really wanted to leave, you would have by now."

"Or maybe I was waiting for someone to let me have some privacy so I could get dressed." She glared at him and resisted the urge to smack him.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, Fine." He rolled out of bed - thank God he was wearing his boxers - and walked to the double doors that separated the kitchen from the bedroom in the hotel room. Before closing them he said, "Good luck finding your clothes by the way. From what I remember we weren't just in the bedroom."

Cody chuckled as he closed the doors, the pillow she threw barely missing him.


End file.
